leader of the teenage wolves
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: pg13 for swearing in later chaps.*sorato wrning* Matt is the new punk at odiba high
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is my first digimon fic. And if anyone really gets into it {which I doubt anyone will} I'm going to try and update it soon cause I hate it when I really get into a fic and then it's not updated for like ever. So please R&R and enjoy ^_^  
A motorcycle pulled up infront of the highschool. Thai, Sora, Izzy, Kari T.K and Davis were standing on the front steps of the building. A small crowd had formed around the biker who had yet to remove his helmet.  
  
"hey anyone know who this guy is?" asked Davis. He was looking over at the crowd curiously.  
  
"all I know is that he's a new student." Said Kari shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"well what I've found his name is Matt Ishadi, he was kicked out of ten schools this year alone. Apparently he has a real bad permanent record." Said Izzy who had taken the time to hack into the schools computer system. The lone figure that they now knew to be Matt Ishadi was walking threw the crowd and towards the door they were standing infront of. He had his helmet under one arm. He walked by them with out a second glance at any of them, except for Sora. He took a quick look at her before roughly pushing open the doors to the school. T.K had stayed silent threw the whole thing and was looking after Matt.  
  
"hey T.K c'mon. the bell just rang didn't you here?" asked Kari waving her hand infront of his face to get his attention.  
  
"huh..oh yeah I'm coming." He mumbled and followed the others into the school.  
  
Sora sighed and took a seat in the back of the classroom where she preferred to sit. Their was an empty seat to her right and to her left were all the punks and trouble makers. She preferred to sit in the back of the classroom instead of near the front where the teachers could see them. a few years ago the school system had changed so that they could wear whatever they wanted instead of always wearing uniforms. And Sora took advantage of that and changed her attitude. At the moment she had on faded jeans with wholes a round them, a black T-shirt that the sleeves started at the shoulders and that hugged her curves perfectly, and old sneakers. She slouched down in her seat and glanced towards the front of the room. That new kid was standing there next to the teacher.  
  
"class please may I have your attention for a moment please. We have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Matt Ishadi. Matt would you like to tell the class a little bit about yourself?" the teacher asked him as he took a seat behind his desk.  
  
"not much to say really. Screw with me you screw with my gang, which some of you have already made the mistake of doing." He said glaring at some of the jocks who looked pretty damned scared of him.  
  
"very well then." Said the teacher clearing his throat nervously before Matt could say anything else. "the only free seat I can see is the back next to Sora." He said pointing to Sora. Matt glared at the teacher and stalked off to the back of the room and slouched down in the seat next to Sora. She glanced over at him for a moment, studying some of his features. His blonde hair that fell into his eyes and his ice blue eyes. She quickly looked over to the guy on her left who was trying to get her attention with a note. Matt had done the same to Sora and took note of her dangerous fire eyes and red hair. *she's cute* he thought to himself. She could feel his eyes on her when she had stopped passing notes and began to concentrate on her work that laid on the desk infront of her.  
  
"hey Mimi over here!" Sora and Kari called over to their friend when it was time for lunch. They were sitting at a large table with Yolie, ken, Cody, and Izzy. Mimi quickly made her way over to her friend s and gave Izzy a quick kiss in the cheek before sitting down next to him. they had been dating for three months now.  
  
"Sora was just saying that the new guy is in almost all of her classes.' Informed Yolie.  
  
"oh really? Do you think he's cute?"  
  
"well yeah kind of. But I'm sure he's a jerk." Replied Sora, neglecting to add the part where he was checking her out all through first period math. They were soon joined by T.K Thai, Davis and Joe.  
  
A/N: okay that was the first chap. I'll update as soon as I can think of something to add. please R&R. 


	2. confrontations

Tk. Had been at the table with them for only a few minutes when he decided to skip lunch for some odd reason.  
*that's odd* Kari thought to herself.*  
  
t.k slowly made his way around the school building to the back where a group of kids stood, everyone of them dressed ion leather or black. Taking a deep breath he walked over.  
  
"what are you doing over here preppy?" one of them asked.  
  
"I need to see Matt." He said. Matt left the small crowd and lead t.k over to some trees.  
  
"well what do you want?"  
  
"I guess to see how ya been."  
  
"huh"  
"why are you back?"  
  
"not my choice. Dad wanted to come back......how's mom?' he asked the last part in a whisper almost.  
  
"she's fine. Not very social or anything after the whole divorce and you and dad moving to America. Matt nodded and leaned up against the back of the tree.  
"well I should go back to my friends. See ya around Matt."  
  
"yeah whatever." He mumbled before heading over to the group of friends.  
  
"t.k where have you been the late bell is about to ring." Said Kari when she saw him enter the building.  
  
"ok Kari lets go."  
  
"where did you have to go to in such a rush?"  
  
"no where's important lets go." He said grabbing her arm and dragging her in the direction of there next class.  
  
A/N: ok this was the next chap and I know it's short but I'm running out of ideas. I have serious writers block so if any of you have any ideas e-mail me. Soulsister this means you girl. 


	3. authers notes

I'm such a hypocrite. I don't like it when other people just leave there fics but then I go and do the same thing after I say I wouldn't smiles shyly ok so from now on as soon as I get the idea I'll post. But right now I have no ideas for any of my fics so if you have any ideas please tell me. For this fic or any of my fics. I'm desperate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
